List of Deleted Series
Mike_Robinson.png|Mermaid Secrets (Mike Robinson) Island_Mermaids.png|link=Island Mermaids Abby_Ronquillo.png|A Mermaid Girl (Emillie Ash) MermaidTweenz.png|Secret Life of the Mermaid Tweenz Just Add Water.png|Just Add Water Mermaid_Goddesses.png|Mermaid Goddesses Kayla keats.png|Mermaid Wishes (kayla keats) OSML.png|Our Secret Mermaid Life Alyssa_Corsetty.png|Secret Life of a Mermaid by Alyssa Corsetty Aquarell.png|Aquarell Majestic_Mermaids.png|Majestic Mermaids Mermaid 101.png|Mermaid 101 Mermaid_Mishaps.png|Mermaid Mishaps An_Awesome_Girl.png|Mermaid Mysteries (An Awesome Girl) My_Mermaid_Magic.png|My Mermaid Magic OceanMermaids.png|Ocean Mermaids Kristiepalm.png|The 3 Fins (kristie palm) SOTM.png|Secret of the Mermaids Our Little Scaly Secret.png|Our Little Scaly Secret MermaidsbyMagic.png|Mermaids by Magic Xxunicorns_foreverxX.png|The Mystical Mermaid (Xxunicorns foreverxX) Image-0.jpg|The2tails Y0l0GiRl.png|A Fishy Secret (Y0l0GiRl) Kim_Ask.png|My Secret Life as a Mermaid (Kim Ask) Something_About_the_Water.png|Something About the Water The_Mermaid_Next_Door.png|The Mermaid Next Door Newsflash23.png|The Tail of 2 Mermaids (newsflash23) RandomTV.png|The Tail of Two Mermaids (RandomTV) For the sake of record-keeping, here is a full list of shows which have been removed before being added to this site, or were never created at all. May Return *A Fishy Secret (Y0l0GiRl) *A Mermaid Girl (Emillie Ash a.k.a. Abby Ronquillo) *A Tale or a Tail (WebSeriesGeek a.k.a. ATaleOrATail) *An Ocean's Heart (Britobia46) *Aqua Girl (Cheyenne Watson) *CODE: SCALE (Chlo3June) *Crystal Creek Mermaids (Crystal Creek Mermaids) *Crystal the Mermaid (sophie clarp) *Drop of Water (laurabear16654) *Fishy Secret (FishySecret) *Just Add Water (Tail Spin a.k.a. JEn FP) *Just Between Us (LExi Nicole2 a.k.a. lexi nicole) *Life as a Mermaid (sophie clarp) *Like a Fish out of Water (Like a fish out of water) *Magic in the Waves (KyLee Hines) *Mermagica Mermaid Tail (MermagicaMermaidTail) *Mermaid Adventure (Gracie Tucker) *Mermaid Cam (Jermaine Jones) *Mermaid Girls (mermaidmalfunction) *Mermaid Goddesses (Isabella Smith) *Mermaid Marvel (Mermaid Marvel) *Mermaid Mishaps (Dormont Studios) *Mermaid Mystery (Ciel Phantomhive a.k.a. bailey calvin) *Mermaid of the Deep (Kitten Marshmellow a.k.a. Ma De) *Mermaid Story (Jermaine Jones) *Mermaid Tails (nelemaid2000) *Mermaid Wishes (kayla keats) *Mermaid Wishes (mermaid wishes) *Mermaid Wonders (Pinkie Pie! a.k.a. Pony PrincessPumpkin) *Mermaids at Midnight (meg price a.k.a. mermaid tails) *Mermaids by Magic (Mermaids by Magic) *Mermaids in the Water (Allison Fortman) *Mermaids of the Deep Blue (Life through The lens a.k.a. Joely Tapp) *Mermaids Swim Deep (MERMAIDSswimDEEP) *Mersisters (Mermaid Angela a.k.a. angela henry) *Miami Mermaids (Kait Bartos) *My Life as a Mermaid (MylifeAs Mermaid) *No Ordinary Girl (Simscraft Productions a.k.a. Simscraft Girl) *Ocean Mermaids (tailsandfairys) *Our Secret Mermaid Life (Alex Colson-Clark) *Sea Secrets (Kitty Edie a.k.a. Kitty BookOwl) *Sea Secrets (Sea Secrets a.k.a. Tris Brooklyn) *Secret (Emily Best a.k.a. Destinyrae789) *Secret Life of the Cool Mermaids (ribbistar) *Secret Life of the Mermaid Tweenz (Mermaid Tweenz) *Secret Mermaid Life (Crccrazy a.k.a. LPSnMClover) *Secret Scales (Secret Scales) *Splish Splash Secrets (Joanna Phung a.k.a. SplishSplashSecrets) *The Mermaid Chronicles (baaileenicole) *That Mermaid Girl (That Mermaid Girl©) *The Amazing Tail (Marissa F) *The Foster Mermaids (Brianna Dunston) *The Malibu Mermaids (Claire Cooper a.k.a. the malibu mermaids) *The Mermaid Diaries (berrybluelips a.k.a. Cat Valentine) *The Mermaid Next Door (mermaid neighbors) *The Mermaid Secret (Me & You a.k.a. Chloe Sophia) *The Mermaid Tales (Jermaine Jones) *The Secret Tail (Jenna Perison a.k.a. TheFruitGirlz) *The Tail of 2 Mermaids (newsflash23) *The Tails of Legend (Sabrina Monster a.k.a. Eden & Sabrina Word a.k.a. girlytomboys01) *The Tails of Two (Morgan the mermaid) *Truly H2O (TrulyH2OShow) *Under The Waves (Mermaid Lizzy a.k.a. Mermaid Lily) Unlikely To Return *Желание (Karina a.k.a. mer maid a.k.a. Karintales Mermaid a.k.a. MsMerStar) *Загадай желание (Basyandra E a.k.a. Nataskha Mermaid) *Я русалка (Rita Evans a.k.a. Рита Салтонович) *2 Pink Tails (emmi biebs a.k.a. EmmiBiebs1715) *2 Shining Mermaids (☆♫☆ SuBsCrIbE PleAsE :) ☆♫☆ a.k.a. mermaidemily123) *2 Хвоста русалки (MLP MaRbLe SuN a.k.a. Candy Katrine) *3 Twin Tails (Lily Em a.k.a. Abby M]) *A Girls Mermaid Secret (Amelia Dutton) *A Mermaid Tail (Cheyenne Watson) *A Mermaid's Secret (bricann a.k.a. bricann98) *A Secret Mermaid Life (alice denyer) *A Story of a Mermaid (Kenzie Bye) *Adventure Mermaids (MLP MaRbLe SuN a.k.a. Candy Katrine) *Adventures of Mermaid (I'm America a.k.a. Анастасия Слабкова) *Aqua Tails (AquaTails123) *Aqua Tails (Divalicious Girls) *Behind the Cove (In-eogongju Jin a.k.a. 5MermaidLovers !) *Crystal Waters (Crazy Ra a.k.a. dillian nilly) *Deep Sea Secrets (lauren j) *Deep Under (Conley Moore) *Desert Tails (DesertTails) *Diary Mermaid (Polli Singer) *Diary of a Princess Mermaid (molly gomez) *Enchanted Tails (enchantedtailsshow) *Fins (Sabrina Monster a.k.a. Eden and Sabrina Word a.k.a. girlytomboys01) *Found but not Lost (t's Tizzle a.k.a. Found But Not Lost) *Girls with Tails (Anna Porter) *H2O Second Generation (jazzyskittles a.k.a. lagoonablue23) *H2O Splash (Araceli Sallaway) *H2O Tails (grace allen a.k.a. Joseph Smith) *H3O Just Add Friends (h30videos) *I'm A Fish Freak (☆♫☆ SuBsCrIbE PleAsE :) ☆♫☆ a.k.a. mermaidemily123) *Into the Blue (Lexi Nicole2 a.k.a. lexi nicole) *Into the Waves (Lexi Nicole2 a.k.a. lexi nicole) *Island Mermaids (David Jewell) *Legend of a Sparkle Tail (Sabrina Monster a.k.a. Eden and Sabrina Word a.k.a. girlytomboys01) *Life with a Tail (Reese Villella a.k.a. Life with a Tail Official) *Magic Mermaid (Amelia Dutton) *Magic Miracles (Keeya B a.k.a. cool kelly) *Mermaid Mysteries (Dancevideos 510 a.k.a. An Awesome Girl) *Making Waves (dreambig444) *Mermaid 101 (mermaids mermaids a.k.a. Mermaids SabrinaRohila) *Mermaid by Moon (Starlight Gazer a.k.a. sam Denean) *Mermaid Daughters of the Ocean (toris channel! a.k.a. mermaidsaphire100]) *Mermaid Dreams (Sabrina Star) *Mermaid Life (Happy Wheels a.k.a. Holly Henderson) *Mermaid Magic (Aime Xoxo a.k.a. Aimee Gals a.k.a. TheMinecraft4Girls) *Mermaid Magic (boofont9) Cancelled *Mermaid Magic (FreedomKikiProductions) *Mermaid Magic (It's Tizzle a.k.a. The3tails100) *Mermaid Magic (Veronica Tubalinal) *Mermaid Melissa (Heather Marie a.k.a. 3WaterGirlsMelissa) *Mermaid Ocean Heart (Lisa Carra) *Mermaid Secret (Pajama People a.k.a. katie bechtle) *Mermaid Secrets (Mike Robinson) *Mermaid Sisters (Airanna Love a.k.a. arianna love) *Mermaid Tail (Brianna Seaman) *Mermaid Tails (Maddi Inman a.k.a. mad4ag) *Mermaid Tails (Talya Blanco) *Mermaid Twins (Imp's Story a.k.a. SunnyJune) *Mermaids of Magic (SOLAR SIRENS a.k.a. Mermaids Of Magic a.k.a. amermaidforever) *Mermaids of the Sea (Fuzzybush) *Moon Crescent Mermaid (Mystic Skullivine) *Moon Mermaid (Racbueaty 202 a.k.a. rachel blankenship) *My Magical Life (Talkitive Teens a.k.a. MermaidForever333) *My Magical Mermaid Life (Sanaa Destinee) *My Mermaid Magic (How to be a girly girl) *My Secret Life as a Mermaid (Ciara Wilson) *My Secret Life as a Mermaid (Kimmy iHK a.k.a. Kim Ask) *My Secret Tail (Waffles4Life a.k.a. MermaidSade) *My Mermaid Life (Isabella Goss a.k.a. Erika Roberts) *My Mermaid Life (Rubix Cube a.k.a. TheMermaidVevo) *My Secret Tail (RF B a.k.a. jessica niklo a.k.a. mrrfb67) *No Ordinary Girl (HTTYDFangirl15 a.k.a. HFFMermaid) *Ocean Mermaids (MissMiniSweety Kitty a.k.a. McShadowCraft LoVeMc a.k.a. micaella11647) *Oceanic Tail (Hellen Garfoord) *Once a Mermaid Always a Mermaid (AleahAin'tOrdinary a.k.a. jlperfect89) *Once Upon a Tail (Mermaid Tiffany) *Our Fishy Secret (FishySecret) *Our Mermaid Secret (Nerdvana a.k.a. TheBelieverofmany a.k.a. Ourmermaidlife101) *Our Scaly Secret (lovesmudge1) *Scale Spell (KittyKatGurl2000 a.k.a. Meg G) *Scales & Secrets (Hannah Bailey) *Scaly Sea-cret (Ilovepugs Andgum) *Secret Life of a Mermaid (Alyssa Corsetty) *Secret Life of a Mermaid (LPS Magic) *Secret Life of a Mermaid (Fantage Nikki a.k.a. nicole jastrebova) *Secret Mermaid (malia wilson) *Secret Mermaid Life (Mermaid Zoe) *Secret Mermaid Girl (Secret mermaid life a.k.a. Secret Mermaid Girl) *Sirens Secret (SirensSecret) *Splash (mermaidcrazy123) *Tail of 2 Mermaids (Lexi Nicole2 a.k.a. lexi nicole) *Tails (malia wilson) *Tale of Two Tails (Macey Ali) *That Mermaid Girl (That Mermaid Girl) *That One Secret (Lexi Nicole2 a.k.a. lexi nicole) *The 2 Tails (Rookie jayler) *The 3 Fins (Fullmetal Loser a.k.a. kristiepalm) *The 3 Pre-Teenage Tails (☆♫☆ SuBsCrIbE PleAsE :) ☆♫☆ a.k.a. mermaidemily123) *The 3 Secret Tails (Elizabeth Hurley) *The Big Mermaid Secret (Mermaid Battles a.k.a. TheCrazyGyrls101) *The Call of the Ocean (thecalloftheocean a.k.a. isabelle gray) *The First Spell (Kelsey Marie a.k.a. TheFirstSpell) *The Fish Tales (Smartie HD a.k.a. Michael Blaton) *The Last Mermaid (Alyssa Seymour) *The Life of Mermaid (Larry Tearle a.k.a. Валерия Глушкова) *The Life of a Mermaid (Mckenna Sweeney) *The Magic Mermaids (Alise Pincle) *The Magic of Mermaid (Moon Mermaids) *The Mermaid Diaries (Lainey Stalnaker) *The Mermaid Life (Addie a.k.a. TheMermaidLifeAlive) *The Mermaid Sisters (Ginelle Bacon) *The Mermaids (Horror Movie a.k.a. United Friends) *The Mystic Tails (It's Tizzle a.k.a. The3tails100) *The Myth (Addie a.k.a. TheMermaidLifeAlive) *The Ocean Secret (Sugar Stables a.k.a. The Ocean Secret) *The Secret Life as a Mermaid (Aqua Sophie) *The Secret Life of a Merboy (Kawaii Cake) *The Secret Life of a Mermaid (Kenzie Rae) *The Secret Life of a Mermaid (Tameika Ross) *The Secret Life of a Mermaid Girl (tulio rios) *The Secret Mermaid Tails (isabella yau) *The Secret Mermaids (dbest1817) *The Secret Mermaids (the secret mermaids) *The Secret Scales (the secret scales) *The Splash of Mermaids (TheSplashOfMermaids) *The Strange Life of the Mermaids (Reanie Stritzinger) *The Tail of 2 Mermaids (newsflash23) *The Tail of a Mermaid (Aj brenes a.k.a. Aubrey Brenes) *The Tail of a Mermaid (Maggie Combes a.k.a. Maggie Anne a.k.a. maggie112801) *The Tail of Marina Tailfin (MermaidLilli1) *The Tail of Two Mermaids (RandomTV) *The Twin Tails (Emily Risner) *The Two Mystical Mermaids (1D Forever a.k.a. The Two Mystical Mermaids) *Two Girls, Two Tails (Gillian Renner) *Wish (Karina a.k.a. mer maid a.k.a. Karintales Mermaid a.k.a. MsMerStar) Channel Gone *A Magical Secret (amagicalsecret) *Beneath the Scales (SummerShell Mermaid) *Blue Ocean Mermaids (BlueOceanMermaids) *Charmed (MermaidTeal) *Deux Sirène (deux sirène) *Fins Forever (meribay) *Fish out of Water (★FishOutOfWater★) *FreshWater Tails (SummerShell Mermaid) *H2O Mermaids (MermaidAwesome221) *I Love Mermaid (Mermaid Fanacy) *Life of a Mermaid Princess (Lois Chu) *Mall Mermaids (:)moustacheLOL) *Magic of the Sea (MagicOfTheSea) *Majestic Mermaids (Majestic Mermaids) *Mermaid Diaries (Futurestarz101) *Mermaid Metamorphosis (MermaidMetamorphosis a.k.a. mermaid1029339) *Mermaid Miracles (:)moustacheLOL) *Mermaid Magic (Crystal Love) *Mermaid Magic (Mermaidmagic7784) *Mermaid Magic (three super girls) *Mermaid Mania (Julia Cipriano) *Mermaid Mysteries (merfun100/mermaid+horses100) *Mermaid Scales (tagenwright0526) *Mermaid Tails (tagenwright0526) *Mermaid Tails of Us (supermermaidlover1) *Mermaid Tale (TheRealMermaidTale) *My Mermaid Life (Nekothewerewolf) *My Secret Mermaid Life (Johanna Stickney) *Ocean Mermaids (Ocean Mermaids) *Our Hidden Mermaid Life (OurHiddenMermaidLife) *Sea Sisters (foursimmons) *Secret of the Mermaids (Secret Of The Mermaids) *Secrets of the Sea: A Mermaid Tale (SophiaLOVESsparkles) *She Creature (MarisaMermaid99) *Sisterley Secrets (Bukyboy) *Something About the Water (Crazy Girl for LIfe a.k.a. Zoe Boyd) reboot of Secret Life of a Mermaid *Tails of a Mermaid (LilMissTrisha) *Tide Pearls (Tide Pearls) *The 2 Mermaids (Rubes Robb) *The 3 Fins (The3Fins1) *The 3 Magical Mermaids (The3MagicalMermaids) *The 3 Mystical Mermaids (The3MysticalMermaids) *The Crazy Life of an Elemental *The First Spell (TheFirstSpell) *The Mystic Waters (TheMysticWatersShow) *The Mystical Mermaid (Xxunicorns foreverxX) *Zap To It! (Mermaid Brooklyn) Announced, Not Created *A Scaly Life (xAScalyLife13) *Aqua Marinus (Aqua Marinus) *Aquarell (TheAquarell) *Beyond the Shore (teeniepup989) *Crystal Waters (crystal waters) *Enchanted Waters (jogalbratz) *H2O Full Moon Mermaids (Oceana Tails) *H2O: A Mermaid Story (H2O: A Mermaid Story Official) *Hidden Mermaid Tail Secrets (HiddenMermaidTailSecrets) *Into the Deep (IntoTheDeepMermaids) *Mermagica Mermaid Tail (Reboot; MermagicaMermaidTail) *The Mermaid Next Door (themermaidnextdoor) *My Mer-Life (Katherine Shaw) *My Mermaid Life (chocolateova 16654) *The Mermaids with Scales (mraquamermanstudio) *My Scaly Tail (Fall Smith, shy mermaid) *Rippled (secretmermaid100) *Splash of Waters (Splash Of Waters Mermaid Show) *The Seacret Tails (Emily Tiat) *The2tails (Katherine Shaw) Category:Deleted Series